The present invention relates to a holder particularly for a sheet block.
As is known, trays are currently commercially available which internally define a seat in which a stack or block of individually extractable sheets is insertable.
Known solutions, despite being used extensively, generally have the disadvantage of not allowing the easy extraction of the sheet and furthermore have a functionality which is limited exclusively to accommodating sheets.